Revenge
by KatakumiKiari
Summary: Misty lost her country to Adarlan. Now their going to wipe away anything magical. She flees to a country and winds up in Magnolia, Fiore. How does this change her plans? She might not go and try to get revenge.


**Hey guys! This is my new story. First crossover story and im not sure if its even good or involes much about the two story's i combined. I just thought of this idea and picked two things that fit with it. I hope you like this and I do NOT own FairyTail or Assassin's Blade.**

 **Misty POV:**

I raced through the thick canopy, doing my best to stay upright. I held back the urge to turn around as tears ran down my face.

Let me start from the begining. My name is Misty, im 17 years old, im blonde with silver eyes and Im a _princess_. Lamest thing ever right? Dresses, nobles, marrage? Blah blah blah. I wish i could be normal. I dont consider any of the noble's my true friends. They just stay on my good side for when i become queen.

It was a warm Autum day. I sat on the edge of my bed while my one real friend, Laney, read to me. Laney was a servent but she was so kind to me. I never liked having servents and would often do chores with them just to get yelled at by my dad. The King. He's not so fond of me 'getting my hands dirty' and doing slave work.

Back to the point though. I listened partialy to her as she read me a book she adored. I heared noise outside as the sun started to set but tried to ignore it. Soon, it got louder and even Laney stopped.

We walked to the window and gazed into the courtyard. The scene before me was not pretty. My soldiers, the ones who helped me and protected me as i grew up, getting _slaughtered_ by Adarlan soldiers.

My country had believed we were safe, on the othe side of the tall mountains, but we were mistaken. I ripped the end of my dress as i ran to the tapestry on my wall.

"Lady Mystie? You dress!", yelled Laney. The one secret my family kept, we allare traind in combat. I put a bow over my sholder with a bag of arrows. Tucking 2 daggers into my long socks, i pulled off the rest of my dress.

"Lady Mystie! Whats going on?", asked Laney, her voice filled with fear.

I turned to her as i pulled on some trousers and a shirt and said, "Its okay Laney. Im going to keep you safe. Follow me." I pulled the tapestry off the wall and pushed the hidden door open. When Laney safley entered, i pulled the tapestry back in place and soflty closed the door.

Taking Laney's hand in mine, we rushed down the narrow stair way. At the bottom, i saw my mother.

"Oh! Mystie!", she cried. "Your okay!" We hugged before she looked serious again. "They got to your father. He's going to try and hold them off. For now, i need you to flee. The boat is ready. Take Laney with you."

My emotions swelled as i quickly asked, "Your coming? Right?" She stayed silent. "Mom! Please!"

"Mystie! It will all be okay. Dont worry. _Live_. Live for our kingdom." She urged Laney and me into the boat in the canal. My mother pushed it away from the edge and let the water carry us away.

After a while, i heared echo's. Feet. A lot of feet. Metal hitting metal. Then the most aful sound i ever heared.

My mother scream.

Hot tears ran down my fast but i willed myself to be silent. Laney picked up my hands to reasure me before a voice called down the canal.

"I see a boat going down! Two females in it!" Someone jumped into the water. I heared them swimming closer and closer by the second. Laney started to paddle, using her hands. I followed in her lead. When we saw light, we braced ourselves.

Passing through the end of the tunnel, i looked around. Taking Laney's hand, I jumped off the boat, into the shallow water. We made our way to land and took off running. I looked back once to see a few men getting out of the water.

Pushing myself to go faster, i looked ahead again. Laney quickly ran out of breath and pulled me to a stop.

"Im going back. I will stall them and say its just me. Go my Lady." I shook my head roughly. "Please! I need you to live on. My life means little-"

"No Laney!", i could hear a horse nearing us. "Your life means so much to me! I need you!"

She smiled and hugged me. Whispering into my ear," _I need you to do this,_ " she turned around and ran back to them. Raindrops fell down from the heavens above when i spun around. Further away from those who needed me. Further from those i love.

I raced through the thick canopy, doing my best to stay upright. I held back the urge to turn around as tears ran down my face.

I abandond my people, left them for Adarlan to take over and enslave. The path became smaller and smaller as the tree's got closer. I slowed to a jog when i knew for sure no one was following me.

The sun abandoned the sky as i did to my country. I willed myself to go forwords, not backwords.

 **Hey! How do you guys like it? I think its good but im not sure. Let me know!**

 **~KatakumiKiari**


End file.
